The object of the present invention is a clasp for a bracelet, a watch strap or a watch band.
Clasps are already known which are of the type provided with two or three blades, as well as other types of clasps which make it possible to bring together and to fasten together the two ends of a bracelet in a closed position or to separate these two ends of the bracelet in an open position.
These known clasps suffer, in particular, the drawback that they require the use of special tools for fastening the ends of the bracelet to the corresponding parts of the clasp and, above all, that they cannot accommodate different types of bracelets, for example flexible straps or metallic bands, i. e. comprised of rigid metallic links which are hinged together, because the fastening of the end of a bracelet to a clasp differs depending on whether the bracelet is a flexible strap or a metallic band. Accordingly, the same clasp cannot be used for different types of bracelets.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a clasp which can be affixed to the ends of a bracelet without any particular tool beyond a ball-point pen or other pointed object and, above all, which can be affixed at will to flexible straps or to bands comprised of hinged links, in other words to provide a universal clasp which can be mounted interchangeably and without any tool on bracelets of different types, made of leather, metal, etc.
The present invention is aimed at providing a clasp for a bracelet which makes it possible to bring together and fasten together the two ends of a bracelet in its closed position and to separate these two ends of the bracelet in its open position.